


the good die young (give it time)

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Remus knows it isn’t going anywhere. Sirius says he’s being an idiot. (Sirius can shut the fuck up,seriously.)





	the good die young (give it time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).

Remus knows it isn’t going anywhere. Sirius says he’s being an idiot. (Sirius can shut the fuck up, _seriously_.)

He knows James only sees it as sex. It’d be hard not to with the way he’s still chasing after Evans. (If his mind helpfully points out all of their similarities and two blatant differences, well there’s a reason he wasn’t sorted Ravenclaw.) He isn’t pining- okay, he isn’t pining with the expectation of his feelings being returned. The difference matters. He’s a realist. Sure, James loves him, but not like that. 

So when James pulls him by the tie into a hidden alcove, strawberry jam on his breath and a hand quickly reaching down into his pants- it isn’t as if he doesn’t want it. In fact, in that moment there are very few things he can think of that he wants more. 

James always gets him off too quick, but Remus likes being on his knees after. Likes sucking down everything James will give him, how he loses control and yanks too hard on his hair and moans beautiful things he doesn’t mean. 

_(Fuck Remus, mmm you’re so per-fuck at that. Want this forev-)_

James brings him the love letter he’s writing Lily, and Remus dutifully reads it over and offers suggestions. 

“Thanks Moony,” James says after, grinning. “You’re so good at this. You’re gonna make someone really lucky one day, y’know?” 

Remus swallows the bitter answer that rises: it’d have to be someone that doesn’t want children, someone that is an animagus, someone that accepts him, someone like-

James stretches his arms above his head, jaw cracking with a yawn, and sweater rising up to show a sliver of his belly. 

“D’ya wanna work on the prank or-?”

Remus steps forwards and mashes their lips together, blames the nearness of the full moon. His hand slips up James’ sweater, delights in his shiver. James dives into the kiss eagerly, a bit of unfounded pride rolling through Remus. That James is already rubbing against his thigh, that he wants this just as much. (He’s always been a sucker for a nice fantasy.)

James chuckles when they break for air, thumb rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, way better idea.” 

“I am the one with the brains,” Remus drawls, and James attacks him with tickles, doesn’t stop until they’re rolling around his bed making out. They don’t get far before footsteps start hitting the stairs, and Remus might growl in the door’s direction. (It’s just the new moon. That’s it.)

“Prefects’ bath tonight?” James asks as Peter enters the dorm, thumbing his hair behind his ear. 

Remus can’t help the blush, tries not to lean into his touch like a love struck fool. “Yeah.” 

Maybe one day he’ll tell James how he really feels. One day really far away. Like when they’re old men reminiscing about the past, and both of them are comfortable enough in the married life- James with Lily and him with or without whoever. When it doesn’t matter anymore, so why would he even be bringing it up?

Yeah. Maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt tags:Characters r together/fucking/in a fake relationship & 1 character is much more invested, Pining for your fuck buddy who really does not see you as more, Remus --> James is canon I DARE YOU TO PROVE ME RIGHT, Remus Lupin Avoids Confrontation: The Fic, Tugging someone in by their tie to kiss them
> 
> (god i Wish i had time to dive into the banging the dead crush's wife one, what a *chef kiss* tag)


End file.
